Long term evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication. Licensed-assisted access (LAA) LTE formerly known as LTE-U (or unlicensed LTE) generally makes use of an unlicensed band or spectrum (i.e., a spectrum not reserved for a particular company, network, etc.). LTE transmissions in the unlicensed spectrum can address spectrum shortage issues in the licensed or LTE band. Interference can occur when operating in the unlicensed spectrum.